Tonight I'm Gonna Give You All My Love
by xryanrainbowx
Summary: Kurt is coming to pick Blaine up for their date. Kurt is also ready to give himself to Blaine and hasn't told him yet.


**Title: **Tonight I'm Gonna Give You All My Love

**Author: ** xryanrainbowx

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Summary:** Kurt is coming to pick Blaine up for their date. Kurt is also ready to give himself to Blaine and hasn't told him yet.

**Author Notes:** Title and song from Bubble Pop Electric by Gwen Stefani. Also this is my first fic so I don't know if it will be good or if I should write again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the characters.

Kurt was excited. Actually that was an understatement. He was bouncing in his seat at the red light around the corner from Blaine's house. Gwen Stefani was blasting on his speakers and he was humming along with one of his favorites.

"_I'm restless, can't you see I try my bestest  
>To be good girl, because it's just us<br>So take me now and do me justice"_

Kurt was being devious tonight. He wanted Blaine. They were together for 4 months now and yes, he felt it was time. Blaine was being the ultimate gentlemen. Anytime Kurt went for Blaine's belt it was like Kurt was some sort of creepy pervert. Just last week they were in Kurt's bedroom; Blaine was lying on his back and his button up shirt was pulled up enough to show some of his hair covering his stomach. Kurt was in the crook of Blaine's neck and was wrapped in his warm arm. He placed kisses all along Blaine's jawline and then sucked and bit gently on the skin at his neck. The adorable little hobbit he was seemed fine with it all, rubbing Kurt's arm and sighing when Kurt did something he especially liked, until Kurt's hand went roaming. Blaine would sit right up, run his hand through his hair, and cross to the window before delving into his speech about how they need to be completely sure about all this. Kurt heard it so many times now he could close his eyes and mouth everything Blaine was saying.

No, he would not be denied tonight. He could tell Blaine wanted it. He would pace nervously and sweat when he got up. Kurt could also tell by the way he fixed himself with his back turned that he was hard. It was only a matter of time before Kurt was thoroughly ravished by his boyfriend.

Kurt turned a quick right and pulled up in front of Blaine's family house. He pulled the mirror down and checked his hair and attire before texting Blaine he was outside.

"_I'm antsy  
>BUBBLE POP ELECTRIC pansies<br>My sweet tooth I want your candy  
>The Queen Of England would say it randy<em>"

The slam of the door caused Kurt to come out of his thoughts. He lowered the stereo and turned to see his boyfriend pushing his phone in his front jean pocket. He looked up to see Kurt in his Navigator and smiled. His gray V-neck and jeans looked ready to be removed in Kurt's opinion. Absolutely delicious is all that came to mind as Blaine pulled open the passenger door. He slid in and leaned over to kiss Kurt's cheek and Kurt turned his head so the sweet kiss would land on his lips. Blaine smiled into the kiss. Kurt pulled back and smiled shyly.

"So Blaine I was thinking we could go-"

Blaine interrupted Kurt's sentence by turning up the stereo. He furrowed his triangular eyebrows at Kurt and then, surprisingly, smirked. Kurt had a weird feeling in his stomach. Blaine had a knowing smile it seemed from the start.

"_I'm itchy  
>I wish you would come and scratch me<br>Tonight I'm falling won't you catch me  
>Swoop on by so you can snatch me<br>And take me out"_

"Where, Kurt, to a drive in?" His smirk grew wider.

"O-oh…well yes I was thinking something like that." Suddenly Kurt felt naked. Even though that nakedness was what he was dreaming of for months now he felt shy as Blaine stared at him like he knew exactly what Kurt had been thinking.

"Were you trying to tell me something all along, baby?"

The use of 'baby' really got to him. He shifted and tried to think of something to say. "They're playing that new horror movie at the drive in a couple miles away and I figured you might want to see that."

"Yeah I'm sure that's what you were thinking, Kurt." Blaine leaned over and kissed the shell of Kurt's ear before whispering, "Just drive baby. I'll take us where we need to go."

Kurt shuddered and pulled the car away. Blaine was taking off his jacket and damn if his biceps didn't look delicious. Kurt just kept thinking, _"I don't get it. Now he suddenly wants me. The song couldn't have been the only thing."_

It was getting darker now and Kurt was passing a deserted road when Blaine slid his hand up Kurt's thigh.

"Kurt, pull over here, right between those trees." He pointed to an area run down with trees and an old projection screen.

"H-how do you know that this place is deserted?" Kurt questioned as Blaine pulled legs up to climb in the backseat.

"Trust me. I used to come here all the time with my dad. It used to be another drive in but they abandoned it for the new one. When I was younger we played baseball here. It was fun. But now I think it might work out better for something else." Kurt watched as Blaine pulled his phone from his pocket and heard the volume go down till it was silent. He threw it back in the front and grinned at Kurt.

"_Tonight I'm gonna give you all my love in the back seat  
>BUBBLE POP ELECTRIC<br>Gonna speed it down and slow it up in the back seat  
>BUBBLE POP ELECTRIC<br>Uh-O in the back seat_"

"Come on baby. Give me all your love in the backseat." Blaine repressed a grin as Kurt looked shocked and turned on.

Kurt couldn't think; he just acted. He turned off the car, moved on his side, and climbed in the backseat. Blaine was on him right away. It seemed to Kurt like he was going to climb on Kurt until he felt strong hands on his hips pulling him up and onto Blaine's lap. Kurt gasped and put his head into Blaine's neck as he felt soft kisses on his wrist.

"Blaine this isn't you. You're all about waiting and being a gentleman. What's gotten into you?" Kurt loved the rough feeling of Blaine's hands rubbing up his sides and wanted to just give in. But he was a Hummel. That meant he was stubborn until he got answers.

"Well I guess if you really wanna know-" He kissed up Kurt's arm until he got to the sleeve of Kurt's $40 shirt. He pulled it over Kurt's body and threw it in the front, "-I'll tell you. It all started when we were texting earlier today. You told me you were also talking to Mercedes and I guess you just clicked on the wrong name." He shook his head amused at Kurt before pulling Kurt's mouth to his. Kurt pulled back quickly and his eyes went wide.

Oh dear lord. He knew. He remembered the exact conversations he held earlier with them both. While he and Blaine were discussing hair products and the horrid shows his father and Finn watched, he and Mercedes were discussing why Blaine wouldn't fuck him and just how Kurt felt about this situation. He looked at Blaine, who was smirking and nodding.

"Yeah I have to say when our conversation went from Monster Truck Round Up to our sex life I knew something was up. What was it exactly?" He pretended to think, "Oh yes I remember now!" He licked his lips and laughed.

"_I just want him to take me! I want to feel him inside of me and know I'm completely his. He will crack soon and I'm betting on tonight." _Blaine recited in his high Kurt-like voice. Kurt thought he was being mocked until he noticed his boyfriend's eyes went completely dark.

"Y-yeah I meant to send that to Cedes. Oops." He laughed nervously until Blaine grabbed the back of his head and shoved their mouths together roughly. Kurt's mouth parted and Blaine took that as an invitation. He could feel Blaine's tongue moving against his sensually. Kurt moaned and without realizing he grinded down onto Blaine's lap.

"Mmm, Kurt…" His moan went against Kurt's lips, which were now bitten closed, and his hands went back to gripping Kurt's sides.

"Blaine I meant what I said. I just don't get why you haven't wanted it." He gulped and slowly rolled his hips down onto Blaine's crotch.

"Fuck Kurt!" He leaned his forehead against the smaller boys and sighed, "No baby of course I want you. I thought you were just trying to please me…like I was pressuring you or something. I didn't get that you've been fucking dying for this too." Kurt shivered in the cold without his shirt and pulled at Blaine's.

"I am so fucking hot for you, Blaine, you have no idea." Blaine moaned loudly in the small back seat, pulling his shirt off and pressing their bodies together.

"Pants…off now." Blaine growled into Kurt's ear. He pulled the zipper down and button before yanking them off. Kurt was commando and hoped it would come in handy to save time and he was seriously thanking himself now. He blushed when he noticed his boyfriend eyeing his hard dick and the next thing Kurt knew he was flipped on his back and Blaine was pushing his own pants off. Kurt could see his boyfriend's erection straining against his blue and red boxers. Kurt laughed.

"Always a Warbler aren't you, Blaine?"

"You know it baby." Blaine replied smugly. His smirk was quickly gone when Kurt pressed his hand up against the bulge he only felt once before and ran his fingers lightly up and down; Blaine stopped him last time, but now he moved down into his hand.

"Okay you wanted it," He pushed his boxers off and Kurt gasped, "You want to be completely mine, baby? I can make that happen for you. I've cracked and I'm done protecting your virtue. If only I knew you've been dreaming of it from the start I would have stopped trying. I would have just bent you over long ago. You would like that wouldn't you, baby?" He whispered into Kurt's ear and finally he grinded their cocks against each other. Blaine's cock felt big pushing against his.

"God…Blaine, I would… I want to belong to you completely." Kurt dug his nails down into Blaine's back. He could feel the muscles moving as he ran his hands up and down, "Christ, just take me now."

"You wanna get fucked? Is that what you want, sugar?" He wrapped his hand around Kurt's dick and brushed his thumb over the wet head. Blaine took the pre-cum on his thumb and sucked it into his mouth, Kurt closing his eyes at this so he wouldn't cum early.

"I wanna suck your cock Kurt. And I promise you I will. But tonight you're getting exactly what you've been asking for…apparently from our friends too." He ran his hand lightly down Kurt's dick and then passing his balls he felt around his hole. Looking around Kurt's car he knew it was in here. Lube was subtly hanging out of the driver backseat pocket. He laughed darkly and spread some on his fingers. He didn't bother to look for condoms, he heard Kurt's opinion about how they're both clean enough he was going to give him what he wanted. Starting out slow he pushed one in and felt Kurt lift up onto his finger.

"Is that okay?" Blaine questioned nervously. Kurt looked up to see Blaine back to his old dapper self and giggled.

"Mmm perfect…more Blaine." Blaine nervously smiled and brushed a second finger over his hole. He rubbed around the rim and watched Kurt whimper. Seeing his boyfriend like this, he felt better about it.

"Alright, baby I'll give you what you want." Blaine said before shoving two fingers into Kurt and moving them back and forth slowly. Kurt was rocking down on his boyfriends fingers and moaning loud and long when Blaine pushed in a third.

"You seem to be taking this well. You're really opening up for me. I think you've been playing with yourself haven't you, baby?" Blaine smirked down at Kurt. Pushing his body over Kurt's, he had one arm holding him up on the seat and the other working quickly to prepare Kurt. He placed kisses all down the smaller boy's chest as he finger fucked him.

"I have, Blaine. I wake up in the night and I'm hard just thinking about this. I- I take my fingers and think about how it would feel to have yours in me…or your cock." Kurt gripped Blaine's bicep as he got a particular rough blow to his prostate and cried out, "Your cock, Blaine. I need it…please. Take care of me." He looked into the eyes of boy laying over him and pulled his mouth to his, moaning into his mouth wet and sloppy.

"Fuck, Kurt…you don't know how long I've wanted this." Blaine removed his fingers and Kurt moaned at the feeling of emptiness until he felt something wider and thicker press against him. Blaine didn't want to hurt Kurt, quite the opposite actually. He tried to be slow and loving as he rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's rosy red face, brushing his thumb across the plump bottom lip.

Kurt was in awe of his boyfriend. He could be sexy and talk dirty, but then be loving and sweet all in one. He appreciated the way Blaine tried to calm him and ease him into this. It would have been sweet if only he wasn't harder then he ever was.

"God, Blaine just fucking… fuck me already!" He pushed down onto the cock that was only a quarter of the way in and screamed when he was completely full. Blaine wasn't small by all means, but inside him he just felt huge. Blaine moaned and dropped forward on Kurt. Gripping the seat with one hand and Blaine's back with the other he raised his hips up and down, slowly riding the cock inside him. Blaine growled and grabbed Kurt's rocking hips to still them.

"I'm doing the fucking here, baby." Blaine whispered. He pulled almost all the way out and then shoved back in with a snap of his hips, his cock hitting Kurt's sweet spot and making him cry out. For a while all he heard as he pounded into Kurt was, _fuck, yes Blaine, oh God, _and _Harder._

"Perfect. Baby, we're so perfect together. I knew it would be like this I-"Blaine stopped himself and kissed Kurt's soft wet lips while thrusting into him at a fast pace, "-knew you would be so tight and I knew I would fit no matter what. You're so beautiful Kurt."

At these words Kurt was falling apart. He clenched down around Blaine's cock, feeling him shudder as Kurt did this. Kurt never felt so good in his life. He clawed down his boyfriend's back and wrapped his legs around him to push him deeper.

"Fuck…harder." Kurt whimpered.

"You like it, Kurt? You like me fucking you?" Blaine growled dragging his cock in and out slowly.

"Yeah, Blaine I love it." Kurt whispered running his hands all over Blaine. He loved the feel of his boyfriends muscles working as he fucked him. The hot, pulsing cock hitting him in all the right spots and filling him just so right he was almost done. "Please Blaine…touch me. You feel so good."

"You know, baby, I hear they have these dildos now, ones that can shape to my cock so I can be with you forever. Would you like that, honey?" Blaine said as he wrapped his hand around Kurt's leaking cock.

"Oh God, yes Blaine! Please…yes almost there." Kurt whimpered and thrusting up into Blaine's palm as he was thrusting harder into Kurt's ass. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. Pleasure was filling him up and he came all over Blaine's hand and stomach. His body relaxed and he could barely move while his hole fluttered around Blaine's cock. Blaine groaned and Kurt could feel his cock twitching inside of him releasing his cum. It felt so good to be completely taken by Blaine, like he finally belonged to someone in all ways you could. He could feel the softening cock slide out and Kurt felt hot cum slide down his legs. He and Blaine both blushed.

"You're gorgeous Kurt. I love you so much." Blaine said as he leaned down to kiss Kurt's lips sweetly.

Kurt sighed and laced their fingers as he kissed him back. "Mmm…Blaine, I love you too. This was better than I could have thought."

"Perfect, Kurt." Blaine smiled sleepily and wrapped his body around Kurt spooning him into the seat, their hands together and both with smiles on their faces.

Nothing would ever be better than this moment.

"Perfect, Blaine. Perfect, Klaine." Kurt giggled at this and kissed his sleepy boyfriend's fingers. Having what he finally wanted was great, but knowing it was exactly what they both wanted was even better.


End file.
